


Nightmares and Confessions

by eahuhse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale can't sleep, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has nightmares, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: Averting the apocalypse takes a lot out of anyone. Aziraphale finally wants to try this sleep nonsense, but Crowley's nightmares of falling lead to a night neither expected.





	Nightmares and Confessions

Crowley had always loved sleep. It helped him recharge his body to keep working as well as it had 6000 years prior when he first got it. However, he despised the dreams that came with his precious sleep.

Dreams was the wrong word for what Crowley had. Nightmares filled with terror and the memory of sulphur and brimstone, fire burning his wings black, falling and falling and falling.

Just thinking of them made him shiver, so he refused to sleep. However it was beginning to catch up with him and his body. 6000 years did a lot of wear and tear on one's muscles and Crowley knew he could miracle it away but he also was a lazy serpent at heart.

Aziraphale had never fully understood the need for sleep. He loved spending each hour reading and studying his life away tucked in his bookshop with a hot cup of tea.

So when the Apocalypse was averted and after quite a stressful week, the angel decided to give it a try. When Crowley invited him to stay at his flat for the night, he took it as the perfect opportunity to learn from his friend.

Upon arriving at the demon's place, Aziraphale found himself surrounded by the most luxurious house plants and smooth grey walls which framed everything evenly.

He had rarely been to Crowley's home and found it an odd yet loved place all the same. A place he may finally be able to rest in for a night.

Crowley was not looking for any form of rest, as he knew after such a day there were bound to be nightmares that followed. So when Aziraphale slowly made his way towards the demon's bedroom he was quite lost for words.

"Angel, can I tempt you to a drink?"

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley and smiled.

"I'd be delighted to Crowley, as long as we get some form of rest before tomorrow."

The demon nodded and sauntered off to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine. They had already had something to drink that night but Crowley always had time for more drinks and late night talks with his angel.

****

A bottle of wine and a sobering up later, Crowley found himself in his bedroom with Aziraphale laying on the side of his bed which was normally empty.

The demon slowly lay next to the angel, the soft warmth of his blanket calling him into a deep slumber. Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder which made him flip over and look at the ethereal being.

"Do you just...lay down and it comes to you? Or is there something important that I have to do first..."

"Just lay and close your eyes, let your body relax. Good night Angel."

"Ah yes ok...good night Crowley."

The demon smiled and rolled back over, closing his eyes and drifting off into his own deep sleep.

****

Fire. Burning up Crowley's skin as he hurtled downwards. His wings torching from a dazzling white to a charcoal black. Falling further and further down, he could feel his body dropping at an alarming rate.

The smell of sulphur filled his nostrils, his eyes watering as they too began to burn and shape into something inhuman and demonic. His body writhing as his skin blackened and turned to scales. But he was still falling down and down and down and down...

****

Aziraphale couldn't sleep. While he had quite enjoyed the attempt, he decided he would still need some practice before he could sleep through a whole night with Crowley. So he had miracled himself a book and was reading peacefully next to his demon.

Until said demon began to mutter things in his sleep. It started off as whispers that could barely reach even the angel's ears. However it began to steadily increase in volume and distress.

Crowley began twitching as well, his body moving back and forth in a tossing and turning which had Aziraphale moving over to put an arm around him, attempting to still the demon's movements.

His cries grew louder, a repetitive chorus of "no" and "please stop". Aziraphale gently shifted the demon into his arms and rubbed slow circles into his back, whispering soft words of reassurance into Crowley's ears.

The demon suddenly gasped awake, his hands scrambling for a hold on something. He gripped onto the front of Aziraphale's shirt and buried his face into the angel's chest. Hot tears began to prick at his eyes as he tried to focus on anything other than the awful images in his mind.

Neither of them needed to actually breathe, but it felt like Crowley was gasping for air, a heavy weight holding his chest down and taking all his air. A lump in his throat held back any words he tried to speak, and all he could do was shake and hold desperately to his angel hoping for it all to go away.

The angel felt Crowley's tears beginning to soak through his shirt and he continued to soothe the demon, trying desperately to calm his beloved. He had never seen him so visibly upset and shaken, and it terrified the angel to know what the demon had dreamt.

It took what felt like an eternity for Crowley's sobs and shaking to slow to soft sniffles. The demon's arms snaked around the angel and he held him so tightly Aziraphale felt that he might break.

"It's alright dear. We'll be ok, we're safe."

"Angel..." Crowley paused, thinking carefully over his next words.

"Yes Crowley?"

"Please don't go."

Aziraphale held the demon close and nodded, a silent promise that didn't need speaking. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to Crowley's forehead and then rested his chin in the soft red hair nested on top of the demon's head.

Crowley blinked away tears and pulled away slightly to look at the angel.

"Zira, did you kiss me?"

"I do believe I did, why did you not enjoy it?"

"No!" Crowley sat up straight, shaking his head in a firm denial. "I mean...no...I-"

"You enjoyed it?" Aziraphale said with a small smirk playing at his lips.

Crowley went beet red and looked down at his hands. They had stopped shaking, and his nightmares were temporarily forgotten. He finally looked up at the angel and nodded, a barely noticeable movement that Aziraphale caught out of the corner of his eye.

"How long have you wanted that then?"

The demon still wouldn't look at his angel, but he knew exactly how long he had been wanting to kiss the angel.

"6000 years." The words left Crowley's lips as a whisper, something not meant for anyone but him.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

Aziraphale nodded before letting the silence overtake them. He wanted to know what Crowley was thinking, especially what he could have dreamt about to prompt such an awful reaction.

The demon however was not interested in sharing his feelings, and thought some things were left better unsaid. All he could think about was his awful nightmares, and the wish that Aziraphale would kiss him again. He’d been waiting for so long, trying to slow down to the angel’s pace for everything. But this slow burn was starting to catch up and he wanted it to build to a bonfire quickly.

The silence between the two was tense, filled with unspoken words and sheltered thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity Crowley lunged forward, grabbed Aziraphale’s shirt once more and pressed their lips together.

It started as a soft kiss, the demon once again trying to keep things slow. But there were so many built up emotions that started to flow into their kiss that it grew deeper, and more passionate and forceful. Aziraphale kissed him back, just as strong and full of answers to Crowley’s many questions.

They finally broke apart, if only for a second before locking their lips together once more. It was fire, the kind that brings people together to form a bond. It burned from the inside out, and once it started, it was very difficult to destroy.

Eventually, the kisses became softer once more, Crowley’s grip loosened on Aziraphale’s shirt and they pulled apart to take a breath they both didn’t really require.

Aziraphale’s face was flushed a soft pink and his eyes seemed to want to focus on anything but the demon in front of him. Crowley noticed this and chewed his lip in agitation. Had he forced too much on the angel? Was it not what he had wanted, or worse, did he regret it?

“Umm...sorry Angel, I...uh...I’ll be just outside.” Crowley muttered before standing he rushed out of the room, not letting the angel get a word in edgewise.

****

Crowley began pacing the hall outside, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked back and forth amongst his plants. They all trembled at the strong emotions radiating off their master. He regretted everything, going all the way back to even inviting the angel to sleep at his house.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!” He growled, his teeth pressed together and pushed his hands further into the fabric of his pockets.

Of course the angel was uncomfortable. He was a demon for Satan's sake, Aziraphale's sworn enemy. A foul fiend indeed for pushing his sinful ways onto a pure angel. He felt awful, and only one thought ran through his head.

I deserved to fall.

****

Aziraphale was very confused. He hadn’t done anything inherently wrong, he’d just been so overjoyed from his kiss with Crowley that looking directly at said demon made him feel all giddy and cute inside. But then the red-head had stormed out and left the angel in a deep contemplation. He came to the conclusion that he should check on his demonic friend, despite the message Crowley presented of wanting to be alone. Often times, the demon would ask to be alone even when he really wanted company.

He exited the bedroom, wandering out into the apartment. The angel couldn’t seem to find any trace of his demon, and quietly made his way from room to room, not wanting to shock or scare away the sensitive snake.

Finally, he found himself in the plant-filled entryway. He paused, trying to not make a sound when he saw the curled up serpent laying on the floor, its head buried into the coils that built up from the floor. Aziraphale moved steadily forward, and sat on the floor close to the dark scaled reptile he had grown to adore over time.

He reached out and picked up the dark coils, placing Crowley in his lap and letting his body heat radiate to the serpent’s cold form. Slowly, the demon began to uncurl and moved around to rest his head on the angel’s knee, the rest of his body still spread across Aziraphale’s crossed legs.

“I’m sorry my dear, if it was all too much for you. I know you’ve had a difficult night. I simply couldn’t help myself.” Crowley tilted his head to look at the angel and let out a soft hiss before dropping his head back down towards the floor. “The truth is, I have also wanted to do that for a long time.”

Crowley slithered off Aziraphale’s lap and began to shift back into his familiar human form. He was sitting with his knees pulled into his chest, facing away from the angel once more. The plants began to shake again from the strong waves of emotion which rolled off the demon. Aziraphale could feel them as well, and shuddered slightly himself at the feelings of self-hatred and loathing poured from the dark form in front of him.

He reached out and placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder, letting his own thoughts of love and acceptance flow out and reach Crowley. The plants stopped shivering, and the demon slowly began to calm down. Aziraphale pulled him into a tight hug, pressing Crowley’s back against him and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The angel pressed his face into the demon’s neck, inhaling Crowley’s addictive scent. He began pressing soft kisses up and down the serpent’s neck and exposed collarbone.

The demon tensed at first, but when he felt the soft touch of Aziraphale’s lips to his skin he relaxed immediately. His hands fell and rested against his angel’s, he craned his neck up to give the ethereal being more space to kiss and touch. They had both longed after each other for centuries, and now that they were no longer bound by sides or war they could give in to each other.

Aziraphale moved his hands to Crowley’s hips, turning the demon to face him. His hand brushed against Crowley’s cheek before cupping his face and pulling him into another soft kiss. Their lips barely touched, then slowly slotted themselves together. They fit perfectly, the missing piece each of them had needed to feel complete. Crowley finally came to his senses and brought his arms up around the angel’s neck, deepening the embrace and kiss.

They pulled apart and Aziraphale held the demon close to him, pressing soft kisses into Crowley’s red hair as they sat and inhaled each other’s distinct scents. Aziraphale smelled like honey and lavender, whereas Crowley smelled like whiskey and sandalwood. Appealing to each other but not themselves. The angel cleared his throat and the demon’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Crowley, I…there’s something important I should tell you.” The demon nodded, biting his lip softly and waiting for the terrible news of him being left alone again with his own thoughts. “Well you see...I...well I never thought it possible but…”

“It’s fine Angel.” Crowley muttered, moving to get up from the floor but being pulled back down by Aziraphale.

“Let me finish.” The angel’s tone was firm but kept the same softness he always had. He paused, contemplating how to phrase his words, before bluntly stating his mind. “I love you Crowley.”

The demon was speechless for once in his long life. He had likely misheard it, his mind playing tricks on him after years of wanting to hear those words leave the angel’s lips for centuries. But then he came to the realization that it was real, and Aziraphale was looking at him expectantly.

“I…I love you too Angel.” More tears pricked at the corner of Crowley’s eyes but he willed them away, there had been enough crying for one night. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to say that.”

“Hmmm,” the angel put a finger to his chin, “I’d say maybe 400 years?”

“Guess again.” The serpent muttered.

“4000?”

“One more try.”

Aziraphale looked at the demon with slight bewilderment. How long exactly had his best friend of 6000 years been pining after him? Was he just blind to Crowley’s love, or was the demon just not very good at showing his affection. The angel himself had begun to realize his feelings for Crowley just in the past few centuries, around the French Revolution.

“Oh! I don’t know Crowley, if you won’t tell me how would I know? From the way you’re acting it could have been in the blessed garden for God’s sake!”

The serpent opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again, looking away and slowly walking towards one of the towering plants in the hall that had been growing quite well recently. The angel noticed this sudden change in tone, thinking back on what he had just said.

“6000 years, and you never said a thing?”

“Why should I? You didn’t know, you didn’t reciprocate anything! We’re enemies, opposites. How could we dare speak to each other, let alone love one another.” Crowley spat out the words, and Aziraphale could tell just how long the demon had been burying and repressing his feelings. He had always stared at the angel so fondly, been kind enough to help him in any situation.

“I didn’t know Crowley-”

“You shouldn’t have known, that was the point! I didn’t tell you, and I regret telling you now. Everything changes when feelings get expressed, emotions cloud our judgement and we act irrationally. Look at our history, when we acted out of survival things worked, but out of emotion?” Crowley paused, turning from the plant to look at the angel standing in front of him. “Out of emotion things always ended in a fight or disagreement.”

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face in his hands and gazed into the slit pupils of his demon’s snake eyes. He always thought them beautiful and golden, a small accent of his angelic heritage.

“Emotion is not a bad thing Crowley. I will never regret tonight, my only wish is that I recognized it sooner and hadn’t made you wait for 6000 years to feel love in return.”

Crowley tried to shift his gaze away but Aziraphale held him firmly where he was, staring into the gorgeous blue eyes he so adored and cherished.

“I love you.” Aziraphale put emphasis on each word, letting them sink into the demon’s thoughts and register. Crowley stared intently at his angel, a small nod of his head sending a smile across the ethereal face before him.

“I love you Aziraphale.”

The angel gave him a curt nod, then took his hand and led him back through the halls of his apartment.

“Come my dear, let’s try sleeping with good dreams this time. Should you need me, I will be here to hold and love you. But you really do need the rest.”

Crowley pulled away from the angel, who turned around confused, only for the demon to push him against the wall and kiss him. This kiss was different from all the others they had already shared that night. It was hungry and deep, the kiss that showed how much love and desire could build up over 6000 years for one singular being. Finally, they pulled apart and Crowley placed his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to lay and kiss you until the sun rises and then sets again. I want to make up for 6000 years of waiting. I want to love you like you should be loved.”

The pair were both shocked at the words falling from Crowley’s mouth, but Aziraphale nodded and tugged Crowley into his bedroom and then settled next to the demon on the bed.

“That sounds like a lovely idea dear, I’d love to make that miracle happen for you.”


End file.
